inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:~:Len Kagamine:~
Why, hello there! Welcome to my Talk Page! Is there something you would like to tell me? If so, please leave a message at this right here Talk Page of mine and i'll try to reply as soon as possible! Please keep in mind to leave your signature or to put your username after the message so i can know who sent it. To put a Signature, please use the four of these ~ magnificent things or use the Signature button at the top after leaving a message. Goodbye, and have a nice day! Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Inazuma11 fangirl123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sapphirez (Talk) 08:20, 15 March 2012 Hi! Hey! I saw what you posted on my blog and i thought that i would help you out! So......You want to write a fanfiction.....Ok....... What i do first it write down what its going to be about! then write the characters down. If your making a fanmade character, draw him or her first on a rough scetch, then adgust it and make your final design! For me, i make the plot up as i go along but you can also write it down and change it if you need to. If you need more help, ask any of the admin's around here, they are really good with helping! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 14:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC)Oh my days..........I'm a paralleogram! Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Nyan Nyan Nyan! hi Onigiri-chan! you asked me what layout you use to create a page, right? Well, if you want to create a fanfic or OC page, i would use the 'standard layout'. hope this helps 8D Have fun, HirotoObsessedFangirlXD 16:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC) How to add links Heya Onigiri-chan~ If you want to add links to pages, open the page you want to add a link to in another tab. then copy and paste the address onto the other page (the address is the writing in the top left corner that begins with http:/ ). it may not show as a link as your still editing but it will when you publish it. i'm sorry but i don't know how to hyperlink yet Have fun~ HirotoObsessedFangirlXD 07:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure if it will work on iPad hiya Onigiri-chan~ i'm sorry but i don't have an iPad, therefore i don't know if it'll work. you could give it a shot. sorry about not being very useful... Have fun~ HirotoObsessedFangirlXD 08:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) How to fix the avatar prob Hi Onigiri-chan! When it comes up with 'Avatar file is too big' i think it means size-wise. Either try using a different picture, or try cropping the one your trying. Hope this helps! Have fun~ HirotoObsessedFangirlXD 15:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Colouring.... Hey! You want to know about the colouring, right? So here is how it goes: 1: Click on the Source button at the top 2: type this in.' '''behind where you want to color.' ' 3: The YourColour bit is where you type in your colour. Here are some examples... (Dont Type in YourColour, Type in the colour you want to use instead!) Red RoyalBlue LimeGreen HotPink Yellow Purple Orange LightBlue And Many More!!! 4: Once you have done ALL of above, you switch back to visual and Ta Da! Your colour has been added! Hope this helps!!! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x 'Kotoni~x 16:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Oh My Days........I'm a paralleogram!' '''Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Nyan Nyan Nyan!' hi again Onigiri-chan~ If the picture thing is still too big, once again try a different picture. I'd try one with a little less detail, things going on or colors. If it still doesn't work, I'd recommend asking an admin (here are the admins I know - Sapphirez, AdventureWriter28). Hope this helps, but if it doesn't I'd try asking an admin or Kotoni-chan Have fun~ HirotoObsessedFangirlXD 08:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Colouring... Hey! Its me Kotoni-Chan, Uh....When i posted the message up it went a bit weird ok so i have another solution! Yay! try doing this instead... 1: Click on source 2: it will come up will all of the messages. Find this message. 3:' Copy this (Click on source mode before you do. It should come up).' 4: When you want the colour to stop at a certain sentence or paragraph, do this. 5: Click back on visual and the colour should be there! Ok? 6: Write this down on a piece of paper so that you dont forget it! If you do, look back at this ok? Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 12:53, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Ya~ Ya Aishah~ I wanna let you know you're gonna appear in chapter one of my fanfic~ I'll update ya every now and then, okay? ♥Hikari Talk 13:03, March 29, 2012 (UTC) So............ I'm drawing a painting of the Black Hawks(my team), so I need to know how you look like(haircolor, hairlength, eyes, fave colors etc...) Let me know, 'kay?Hikari Talk 10:51, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Ya Ais~! Chapter 2 is outtttt!!!! Click here for the chapter! Hikari Talk 15:27, May 1, 2012 (UTC) THE SERVANT AND IT'S MASTER YOSH ONIGIRI-CHAN ~ my story is still in progress and i hope you can read em soon ~ and... YES..THE SERVANT AND THE MASTER HOHOHOHO Kari 110 09:36, March 30, 2012 (UTC) YOSH ! Yo Onigiri-chan! Thanks for the help back there, thanks for helping meee!~ Seee yaaa!~ Hungry4ramen 01:48, April 3, 2012 (UTC) You wanted me to draw your character? Sure!! Just tell me how she looks like. Thanks, and I hope you'll like it!~ Hungry4ramen 13:00, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Onigiri-chaaaaaaan!~ Yo, how are the fanfics goin'? Hope they're good! I love your fanfics so far! And I hope you won't mind me writing another message to you... " But you asked me if I wanted to join the team in your fanfic ~My Destiny Of Soccer~. Sure, I'd love to! I could've replied in the fanfic itself, but you might not see it, soooo... But in case you did, I replied there, too~ (Yes, I did notice the characters were Users XD) Thanks, Onigiri-chaaaan!!~ Hungry4ramen 01:22, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey~ Surprise~ Here's what you wanted, hope ya like it!! {C}{C} Here~ ---------------------------> And here's for the fanfic.. *my element: Fire and '''Wind *Number: 10, 9, 6 *Hissatsu: Northern Impact :D, Atomic Flare :3, Fire Blizzard, Megaton Head *postition: FW/MF/DF {C}If you need anything else, just ask :3 (my hissatsu are from the anime :3 is it okay? XD) Thanks~ Hungry4ramen 04:01, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I dont mind! I'll be on your team if you want! Name: Kotoni Postion: Midfielder Number: 14!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 09:03, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi again XD Hello!~ I'm done with chapter 6. And Serra's there, too!!~ You can read it here . Hope you like it! Hungry4ramen 04:51, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Sprite is done! Hi! Your sprite is done! I hope its ok..........If you ever want me to do another sprite for you, dont be afraid to ask! Best W ishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 15:12, April 21, 2012 (UTC) About your song list... I hope i am helpful,Escape from the City is by Crush 40 Let my cold wind flow in your heart 21:37, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Request No prob! I'll show you when I'm done!~ Hungry4ramen 06:22, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Done with your request!~ I hope you like it! :) I hope it's fine, too. Sure you can :) I'll fix the story soon, too. Hungry4ramen 07:12, April 23, 2012 (UTC) My Fanfic's next chapter The next chapter, Madness Break. Hope you will like it. Although, it is not directly connected to the last chapter; more like a few days later. Chong Kah How 09:30, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Stay tune 2morow for my next chapter!!!! Chong Kah How 10:52, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ok, A Friend's Cries & another chapter are done. Chong Kah How 06:03, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Invitation An invitation to Inazuma Chronos, a team, would you like to join? & Sorry for the update. Chong Kah How 10:32, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Keshin request There ya go~! XD I hope you like it... I didn't do the background, but I hope you don't mind~! ^^ Wanna join in? :D Onigiri-chan!!! 'sup! I just wanted to ask, if you wanna join my new fanfic; you may check it over here--->Past and Present Main Page/Summary.Feel free to decline, no problem :) You may fill this up: *Past and Present fanfic -Name: -Age: (10 years ago) -Personality: (when he/she was a child) Child-hood appearance -Additional details Allow me to explain...Past and Present is a fanfic that took place 10 years ago. After Hanikamiya Tasuku had an accident and before Rese Hanikamiya went to Raimon. Therefore, it takes place between those 10 years. You may read my latest blog post for more info: User blog:Hungry4ramen/Two NEW Fanfics! Thank you so much, Onigiri-chan! Hungry4ramen 03:22, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Mhmm, okay, got it!~ Just to remind you, this fanfic takes place 10 years ago...so how old would Zack be 10 years ago? About your request..I might get it done within this week, sorry..I've been pretty busy these few days..But, thanks for waiting :) I'm almost done!~ Hungry4ramen 06:14, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Roger! XD I got it. Chapter 1 will come very soon!~ Glad to know you're excited :D Hungry4ramen 08:04, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Heyyyy~ I'm done with your request. Thank you so much for waiting! I drew it traditionally because as much as I need practice for digitals, I have to practice traditionally as well. I hope you understand!~ Category~ Yo, Onigiri-chan!!!~ It's me!! Hungry!! XD Thanks for all the support you've given me! And I'm glad you think the new fanfics are epixx XD Also, I wanted to say, I added Gemini Prowers to Universe Elements' category page. I hope you won't mind :) Thanks again, Onigiri-chan~ Hungry4ramen 07:30, May 5, 2012 (UTC) 'Sup, Onigiri-chan!~ I just wanted to ask for your permission if I could draw Gemini Prowers and Serra Utomiya, because I'm planning to draw a group shot of the members from Universe Elements, is it okay with you? Thanks~ Hungry4ramen 06:01, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm doooone!! HEre it is! Thanks again for letting me draw 'em!! Hungry4ramen 03:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Katzumaki Katora Sprite!! Hiya, Onigiri-chan~!! Well, I'm really bored so I started making some random game sprites, and I realized the one I was making looked a lot like your OC - Katzumaki Katora! I began to build on that and gradually made a full sprite for him~!! I hope you don't mind me using your character, but anyway, here it iiiiis~!! ''SkullCandy-hime 01:27, May 27, 2012 (UTC)'' Your Blingee's Done!! Hiya, Onigiri-chan~!! I finished the Blingee of Katzumaki Katora!! Sorry that it's rubbish ^^' ''SkullCandy-hime 18:35, May 27, 2012 (UTC)''' ''Thanks for everything you helped me in. '' ''I hope you will love my story: 'The Dark Dragons'. '' ''Bye bye. '' ''NanoForever 19:47, June 1, 2012 (UTC)NanoForeverNanoForever 19:47, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Scaning! Hey Onigiri! So uh....... Have you got a scanner or a printer with a scaner? If so then great! Uh........I have a Printer with a scanner but they probably both work the same.... Click on the solution menu or the Scanning icon thing.... Click on Scan photo's ect or somthing like that..... Put the resolution to around 300dpi to 500dpi (thats the quality of the pic by the way) If its a small pic put it on A5 or if its a normal piece of paper put the size onto A4 if you havent already and press scan! It should come through then you save it to whatever name you want and Ta Da! Scanning is done! I hope this helps! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 09:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) GIMP Ya Ais~! Sorry for responding so late...(Homework's piling up DDDD: and tomorrow's a little test about Latin words... DX) Anyways... About GIMP, I don't recommend you to start off from scratch, because that's REALLY hard(even I can't do it properly). If you use a base, I would just use paint or something, and then use GIMP for coloring and shading, since GIMP cant draw straight lines etc... D: Anyways, the way I draw is drawing it on paper, then sa=can it, and then re-drawing it on the computer with GIMP. You can do that by using the select tool, and then keep on using those "dots" to create a path that you can color with black. Keep doing that, and when you have all the lines colored, make a new layer for 1 color(like hair or skin etc). Then, when you colored all the "hair" or "skin" parts, make a new layer for the pants or shirt or something, keep repeating this til you've colored the whole drawing, then flatten the image. Note: drawing this may take a while. Oh, and let me give you one piece of advice: watch the "speedpaint" videos on youtube when they draw anime characters, you can learn alot from those videos~! I hope I helped you with this~! ^^ --Hikari Talk 16:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) The Comment Hi Onigiri-chan! I wanna tell you to see the comment, I wrote on your fanfic: Inazuma Elevn Crazy Adventures~Main Page. See ya! NanoForever 10:32, June 19, 2012 (UTC)NanoForeverNanoForever 10:32, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Join in Hey Onigiri-chan, I was thinking if you wanted to join my fanfic: The Dark Dragons. Just reply on my talk page: User talk: NanoForever See ya!~ NanoForever 19:28, July 9, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Gin Kumo request~ Hiyaaaa~ I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, I had to add final touches and little details, too. I hope you understand; again, I'm truly sorry; Here it is!! !~ Thanks again!]] If in any way, you're not satisfied, please do tell me, I can change/re-draw it for you, Onigiri-chan~ While drawing him, it was soooo fun! I was thinking of Len and listening to more Vocaloid while drawing! xD It wasa pleasure drawing for you again~ Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 12:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC)